kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Teruo Suzuki
Teruo Suzuki (鈴木 照男, Suzuki Teruo) or also known as Arch Orphnoch (アークオルフェノク, Āku Orufenoku) or Orphnoch King. He is an orphaned boy rescued by Naoya Kaido. Unknown to everyone, he's the most powerful Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. History Kamen Rider 555 Rescued & Orphaned An anti-social young boy who was orphaned when his parents died in a fire caused by the Barnacle Orphnoch. Teruo was placed in the Sousai Children's Home (創才児童園, Sōsai Jidōen) orphanage run by Smart Brain until Kaido took him to his home and later stayed and lived in Keitarō's laundry mat, unaware of his immense power. Rise of Orphnoch King By episode 45, Teruo began to act strangely and was eventually revealed to be the Orphnoch King in Episode 47. Whenever Teruo blacks out, the Orphnoch persona emerges from his shadow to consume the lifeforce of Orphnoch, in which to fully mature. After being taken by Kiba in episode 50, Teruo eventually transformed completely into the Arch Orphnoch which causing him to die and having the Orphnoch King taking over his thanks to Kyoji Murakami who fully awakens him by sacrificing his life. Fully awaken, the Arch Orphnoch fully evolved Saeko much to Takuma's fright after beating Faiz. It took Yuji's sacrifice and Faiz Blaster Form's Blaster Crimson Smash to defeat the Arch Orphnoch. But... Post Battle After the epic battle between all the riders, it was revealed that the Orphnoch King was powerful enough to withstand the assault from the Kamen Riders. Arch Orphnoch barely survived and was mortally wounded, placed in a stasis tank under Smart Brain's secret facility by the only genetically stable Saeko. Because his fate was never determined, it's unknown will he ever return or remain dormant for eternity. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To be added Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen To be added Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z To be added Kamen Rider Wizard The Arch Orphnoch was one of Amadum's monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. With the Batta Yummy and Alternatives 01, they attacked and defeated Beast when he intruded in Amadum's lair as he planned to harness the Kamen Riders power, forcing Beast to his proper place in space and time. The three monsters later appeared to capture the young Haruto and Koyomi, fighting off Haruto, Rinko, and Shunpei, when they tried to stop them. They brought the children to Amadum as Tsukasa Kadoya gave him the thirteenth and last Rider Ring (Fourze). The Kamen Riders refused to fight Haruto, saying they fought for human freedom and not jsut justice, engaging Amadum's monsters. The Arch Orphnoch, Batta Yummy and Alternatives 01, along with several other monsters, were destroyed by Wizard and Decade. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Arch Orphnoch appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Ability The Arch Orphnoch or Orphnoch King is of a special type who possesses the power to "complete" Orphnoch' evolution, removing all traces of humanity in the process while granting long life. Unlike others, the Orphnoch King can disintegrate them instantly. Pics Gallery Orphenoch_rising.jpg AchOrphnch.PNG|SD Arch Orphnoch Behind the scenes Portrayal Teruo Suzuki is portrayed by . As the Arch Orphnoch, his suit actor was . Notes *Being based on a grasshopper, the Arch Orphnoch physically resembles the first Kamen Rider. Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:Leader Category:Grasshopper Kaijin Category:Kaijin Category:Last Kaijin